Kiss Kiss Sequel Complete ver HunHan
by elfyunchan
Summary: Bagaimana sihh namja pervert Sehun ingin mencicipi bibir manis Luhan :* Sequel Dari Complete ver HunHan Maaf chingu aku gak tau cara mempublish ff berchapter aku - -" Jadinya buatnya sequel aja yahh Chingu tau bagaimana mempublish ff berchapter? #RESPON XP


Author : Lee Yoon Chan ( TelekineticsELF)

Tittle : Kiss Kiss ( Complete Ver HunHan Chapter 2 )

Cast :

Luhan

Sehun

Genre : Romance

Warning : TYPO BOYXBOY LOVE YAOI

Rating : M *adegan kissnya lohh*

Lisnana1 : Okey pasti di lanjutin kok XD *FIGHTING Mian lama publishnya .

IyaSiBum : Mian lama publishnya . Chapter kali ini lebih banyak kemesraan HunHan XD

Nin nina : Haha chapter berikutnya Tao nongol XD Mian lama publishnya .

Ohristi95 : Mian lama publishnya . ahahhaha padahal ceritanya jelek lohh -_-

Ice Block : Sebenarnya ff ini udah lama tapi karna adanya gangguan di bagian modem jadinya baru dipublish sekarang ^^

Oh Hyunsung : Hahaha mian chingu XD

Asroyasrii : hahaha omo jangan ngambek chingu ^o^

0312luLuEXOticS : Hahaha namanya juga Author abal-abal .

rinie hun : Maap chingu baru publishnya sekarang .

AnieJOY'ERS : Chapter berikutnya KRISTAO muncul tapi ceritanya tao seumuran ama Sehun ^_^

dian haniehunie : Ommo jangan chingu aku gak bisa bikin adegan NC *pasang muka polos ^-^

SehunnieRubbies : Okey Chingu ^^

Gomawo Reviewnya Chingu XD

"Namaku Xi Luhan"

"Oh iya hyung tinggal diapartement sebrang sana?" Ia menunjuk salah satu apartement. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku masih duduk di Junior high School kelas 2 kalo hyung?"

"Aku Senior High School kelas 2" Ujarku disertai dengan senyuman ku yang manis.

Flashback End

.

.

.

"Huaa memikirkan apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aniyo aku sedang memikirkan pertama kali kita bertemu" Aku memandang langit yang kini mulai gelap.

"Hyung kau masih ingat saat aku memintamu menjadi NamjaChingumu?"

"Aku ingat lah babo" Ku jitak kepala Sehun.

"Yak Appo"

.

.

.

Flashback

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat. Setelah Sehun menelpon karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakana. Huaaa jangan sampai Sehun penyakit 'Panu' Sehun kambuh. Atau 'Kutuan' Sehun kambuh lagi. Huaaa andwaee .

Aku segera mencari kunci apartementku.

CEKLEK

Gelap pertama yang kurasakan saat masuk kedalam apartementku.

"Yak dimana kau Oh Sehun"

GREP

Tiba-tiba saja sosok namja yang kucari tengah memelukku dan membawa setangkai bunga mawar.

"Saranghae Hyung~" Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memberiku setangkai mawar.

"Nado~" desisku.

Sehun kini mendekatkan kepalanya. Dekat…dekat semakin dekat dan

CHU~

Bibir Sehun kini mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Sedikit menekannya dan mengigitnya dengan lembut. Aku segera memukul dada Sehun.

"Yak hahh…hah… kau mau membunuhku eoh?" Aku sedikit membersihkan saliva di bibirku.

"Bibirmu manis" Sehun kembali mencium bibirku.

.

.

.

"Yak sudahlah aku jadi malu bodoh" Aku hanya menutupi wajahku yang cantik nan imut ini dengan telapak tanganku.

"Hahaha wajahmu saat itu sangat menggoda" Ujarnya dengan nada nakal. Huaaa dasar namja pervert. Aku mempoutkan bibirku.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Aishh liatlah bibirnya yang mengerucut. Aku bisa gila melihat bibir menggoda itu.

"Ayo pulang" Luhan menarik ujung kaos bajuku. Yang membuatku ingin merasakan bibirnya.

"Kkaja" Ajakku sambil mengenggam tangannya.

.

.

.

Aku berada di kamar Luhan. Kubaringkan tubuhku ke kasur empuknya itu. Besok kan libur berarti aku bisa bermesraan dengan Hannie ku.

"Aku mandi dulu yah Hunnie" Ia mengambil handuk.

"Aku ikut" Aku tersenyu mesum.

"Yak Andwaeee" Ia segera memasuki kamar madi dan tak lupa menguncinya. Aishh dasar Hannie.

.

.

.

Aku sedang mencari Manga yang bagus dibaca. Di meja Luhan cuman ada Novel Yaoi dan Komik Yaoi. Hahaha dasar Hannie.

CKLEK

Luhan keluar dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Tetesan air membuat kesan seksi. Mudah-mudahan tuhan mengabulkan keinginanku saat ini.

"Omo kau terlihat seksi Chagiya~" Aku sedikit mendesah. Hahaha lihat wajah Imut Luhan yang sudah memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Yak keluar dari kamarku Oh Sehun" Ia menyeretku sampai depan pintu.

BLAM

"Dasar istri kejam" Ujarku sambil terkekeh.

"Siapa yang mau jadi istrimu" Kata Luhan. Aku berjalan dan duduk disofa sambil menyalakan TV.

"Kamu lah siapa lagi" Aku sedikit berteriak. Tidak ada suara didalam kamar?

"YAKKK OH SEHUN NAMJA PERVERT"

.

.

.

Luhan kini berkutak dengan alat masak. Ia sepertinya ingin membuat nasi goring kimchi.

"Mau masak apa hyung~" Aku memeluk pinggang ramping NamjaChinguku ini. Memasukan wajahku di lekukan lehernya. Menghirup bau mint ditubuh kekasihku ini.

Ia mematikan kompor dan berbalik. Ia sedikit menjinjit mencium bibirku. Aku segera merai tengkuknya dan menahan kepalanya. Aku pikir hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir saja ternyata salah. Aku melumat bibirnya dan mengigit bibirnya.

"Ahh~" Bibir Luhan sedikit terbuka. Aku segera memasukan lidak ku kedalam gua hangat Luhan.

"Cpkkk….hmmm" Ia memukul dadaku. Aku segera melepaskan ciumanku.

"Yak mau mebunuhku eoh?" Ia membersihkan saliva yang sudah berada disudut bibir luhan.

"Aniyo Chagiya" Aku mengecup sekilas bibirnya.

"YAK OH SEHUN"

.

.

.

Luhan tertidur dengan masker yang berada di wajahnya. Dia tertidur dipahaku. Aku sedang asyik memperhatikan wajahnya.

DEG  
DEG

Aku segera meremas dada ku. Aishh jangan sampai Luhannie hyung mendengar detak jantungku saat bersamanya.

"Apakah kau tertidur?" Aku sedikit menyingkirkan poni luhan.

Aku mengangkat luhan dan membaringkannya ditempat tidur.

"Selamat malam hyung~ Have a nice dream"

TBC or END?

Huaaa romantic banget yah sehunnya XD

Jadi iri jadi luhan .

Kalo Reviewnya gak sampai 10 dalam 2 minggu terpaksa ff ini gak diterusin -_-"


End file.
